Content addressable memories, also known as associative memories, are different from standard memories in the way that data is addressed and retrieved. In a conventional memory, an address is supplied and the data located at this specified address is retrieved. In contrast, in a content addressable memory (CAM), data is written as a key-data pair. To retrieve the data, a search key is supplied and all the keys in the memory are searched for a match. If a match is found, the corresponding data is retrieved.
Content Addressable Memories, or CAMs, can be implemented in several ways. In one sort of embodiment, a CAM is implemented using a conventional memory and an associated CPU which searches through the memory to find a matching key. The keys in the memory may be sorted, in which case a binary search can be used; or they can be unsorted, in which case a linear search is used. A CAM can also be implemented as a semiconductor memory, where every memory location contains an n-bit comparator. When an n-bit key is provided, each entry in the CAM will compare the search key with the entry's key, and signal a match if the two are equal.